Lux Aeterna FR
by Auroshara
Summary: Dans le bagne de Toulon, la Garde Nationale se confronte à un problème plus inhabituel que celui de garder les forçats en bonne garde ; la naissance du jeune Étienne Javert, condamné à vivre dans une prison. Pris de compassion, le sergent Ducastre décide de s'occuper de lui et de l'éduquer en futur officier. Malheureusement, la justice n'est pas la même pour tout le monde...


_[Salutations ! C'est l'auteur qui vous parle._

_Vous avez sous les yeux une courte fiction (sept pages, tout de même) qui traite d'un sujet que le livre mentionne très brièvement ; les jeunes années de l'inspecteur Javert, autrement dit, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il ne devienne inspecteur. _

_Il y a quelques références à la comédie musicale, le livre mentionne Javert étant né d'un père forçat et d'une mère bohémienne, et mon imagination a fait le reste._

_Je ne garantis pas l'absence d'inexactitudes historiques et je m'excuse si l'histoire semble un peu... surchargée en drame (?)._

_For our English-speaking friends, there is an English version of this fiction available on my profile._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si l'histoire vous a plu, afin de m'encourager (ou de pointer des défauts dans une critique constructive, d'ailleurs !)._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !]_

**Lux Aeterna**

La France a une riche Histoire ; la France a de pauvres tragédies et de riches défauts.

Certains endroits en France concentraient la misère plus que d'autres ; l'un de ces endroits se situait à Toulon. J'entends ; au bagne de Toulon. Là où la torture se déguise en sentence de justice, se réfugiant dans les chaînes rouillées que traînent les bagnards après eux. Bagnards se dirigeant vers les galères, trempés de pluie et leurs pieds nus frappant la boue sur le sol ; parfois quelques-uns tombaient du rang, et les gardes-chiourmes s'empressaient de les frapper pour les faire relever au plus vite alors que leurs couvre-chefs gisent encore dans la terre mouillée.

.

Là où les détenus rugissaient de douleur, les nouveaux venus ne s'étant pas encore habitués aux marques rouge vif des entraves sur leurs poignets et leurs chevilles, les Gardes Nationaux n'avaient que faire de leurs sentiments. Ils avaient fait entrave à la loi, et ces entraves se matérialisaient sur leurs articulations, voilà tout.

En revanche, les Gardes se trouvaient souvent confrontés à des problèmes ; d'ordre judiciaire ? Rarement, car ils étaient formés à penser de cette façon dont seuls les officiers de la police pensent, et qui semble si illogique au reste de la population. D'ordre moral ? Bien plus souvent. Ils étaient soldats ; et les soldats avaient du mal à recouvrer leur sensibilité après l'entraînement terrifiant de l'Ecole militaire.

Le problème qui était survenu il y a quelques années fut une naissance. Une naissance, oui ; une fleur qui éclot en plein Enfer. La mère était une bohémienne, le père était un bagnard. On ne savait que faire. Le blâme d'abord, à celui qui eût laissé les deux criminels se rencontrer ; mais on ne savait pas à qui faire porter la culpabilité de cet acte, et l'on abandonna l'idée bien vite pour l'urgence de la situation. Est-ce qu'on allait laisser l'enfant se faire élever par ses parents ? La justice que les gardes-chiourmes vénéraient ne le disait pas. On décida de laisser l'enfant à son père, sous bonne surveillance.

.

Un prêtre vint au bagne. Ce n'était pas un évènement rare. Une fois par semaine, il venait recueillir les confessions des pauvres bagnards qui étaient envoyés « là-bas ». L'endroit d'où on ne revient pas. Tout le monde se taisait, il n'y avait pas de raison d'en parler. La visite du prêtre était juste habituelle. Mais elle différait ce jour-là, puisqu'il venait baptiser l'enfant qui avait eu la malchance de naître dans un tel Enfer, et prier afin qu'il grandisse dans une voie différente de celle de son père.

L'enfant fut nommé après le prêtre qui l'avait baptisé ; on lui épargna la honte de porter le nom d'un bagnard. L'enfant fut nommé Etienne Javert.

* * *

Dans les Gardes Nationaux qui s'étaient concertés le jour de la naissance, il y en avait un qui pensait néanmoins être coupable de cet évènement. C'était le sergent Ducastre, et c'était lui qui gardait la cellule du père-bagnard ce jour-là. Il se considérait responsable de l'accident, et se considérait également responsable de la mise au monde. Il prit soin de garder son poste pour surveiller cet enfant.

Le jeune Javert avait du mal à concevoir le monde autour de lui ; son propre père ne voulait pas de lui, ce père qui avait déjà bien assez du poids de son boulet au pied. Là où l'enfant voyait des merveilles, le bagnard voyait le feu infernal et le garde-chiourme voyait un tas de détritus. Rejeté de tous côtés, Javert ne pouvait que tituber vers qui faisait figure d'autorité, et ce fut le sergent Ducastre.

.

L'enfant grandit pour devenir un adolescent. Un jeune homme avec les idées troublées. On ne pouvait faire autrement quand on grandissait dans un aussi terrible endroit qu'un bagne. Mais il avait grandi avec un officier de police qui l'éduquait, et alors il put mettre un nom sur chaque chose, un nom sur chaque bagnard, un nom sur chaque crime et sur chaque bonté. Il savourait la connaissance, et même si le sergent savait bien le jeune homme enfermé, celui-ci n'en savait rien et s'imaginait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde d'intéressant que le bagne, ses bagnards et ses officiers.

Le sergent espérait un jour que le jeune homme prendrait sa place en tant que garde-chiourme, et alors vint un jour où il l'emmena faire patrouille sur les chemins de garde qui entouraient le bagne.

Dans leur patrouille, Ducastre vit Javert qui pointait au ciel noir de nuit, et le sergent fit :

« C'est donc la nuit que tu regardes ? Mais c'est là que se font les crimes. C'est là qu'on ne voit plus que des ombres.

\- Monsieur, même dans la nuit, il y a de la lumière parfois.

\- Vrai, tu as raison. Il y a la lune, et les étoiles. Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, et quand on me parlait du Paradis que Dieu nous promet tant quand on a mené une vie exemplaire, je pensais que chaque étoile était justement quelqu'un d'exemplaire, et qu'on peut tous en devenir une, d'étoile. Ça serait poétique, non ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Qu'en est-il des bagnards, alors ?

\- Les bagnards… Les bagnards, ce n'est plus tout à fait des hommes. On dit qu'ils ont été des hommes, un jour. Mais après, ils ont fait des choses immorales. Leurs barbes sont devenues hirsutes et ils sont allés au bagne. Je ne sais pas s'il peut y avoir des bagnards, là-haut. Sans doute que non. »

Ducastre n'en dit pas plus. Javert le croyait néanmoins, et se dit qu'une vie exemplaire n'était pas celle d'un bagnard, mais que ceux qui gardaient les bagnards étaient bien les plus nobles. Il finit sa journée sur ces pensées, bien ancrées au fond de lui.

.

A son seizième anniversaire, Javert devint Garde National. Il en était fort fier. Il plaçait tous ses préceptes dans l'uniforme et le mousquet, et se réjouissait de tenter de mener la vie exemplaire dont on lui avait tant vanté les bienfaits. Le sergent, lui, appréhendait la façon dont le jeune homme allait garder ses bagnards ; il tint à lui faire conversation.

« Javert, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a au dehors du bagne ?

\- Vous m'en avez parlé quelques fois.

\- Au dehors du bagne, il y a la Révolution.

\- Vous aviez dit que c'était un bain de sang que je ne devais pas voir.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je suis confus. »

Le jeune garde fixa Ducastre avec étonnement, tenant son mousquet à deux solides mains. Le sergent qui doutait ? Autant qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, c'était chose rare. C'était rare pour un soldat de douter, encore plus pour un garde, encore plus pour un Garde National. Après ce moment de silence, Ducastre continua sur ses pensées.

« La Garde ne sait plus à quoi s'en tenir. On ne sait plus à qui obéir. Les lois changent tout le temps. Les prisonniers aussi. On sert la Révolution ; on la combat aussi. La Terreur s'insinue dans nos cellules. Parfois les gardes-chiourmes deviennent bagnards. Parfois les bagnards deviennent gardes-chiourmes. Le manège est bien drôle pour la population ! Pas pour nous.

\- A qui devrais-je obéir alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Javert. On obéit à celui qui fait autorité. Rien de moins. Rien de plus. On ne se complique pas ainsi. S'il y a une Assemblée, on obéit à l'Assemblée. S'il y a un roi, on obéit au roi. S'il y a un empereur, on obéit à l'empereur. Peu importe le régime, seul importe l'homme.

\- C'est à vous que j'obéis tout d'abord, monsieur.

\- C'est bien. Quoique, c'est aux grands hommes que tu obéis également. »

Javert eut à songer sur ces paroles. La tâche n'était pas très difficile. Son travail ne changeait pas autant que celui de l'officier. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de se tenir bien droit, de marcher après les bagnards, de les réprimander s'ils tombaient. Le jeune garde se demandait s'il existait une rédemption pour ces hors-la-loi une fois leur sentence faite. Au bout de quelques mois, il était convaincu que non. Les récidivistes étaient légion.

Il en était encore plus convaincu après avoir interpellé un galérien réticent, un jour de soleil brûlant.

« Halte là ! Quel est ton nom ?

\- C'est Vidocq.

\- Recadre toi donc dans la file. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je viens de Bicêtre. J'ai faussé des papiers. J'ai essayé de faire échapper un camarade.

\- J'ose espérer que tu n'essayeras pas de t'échapper toi-même.

\- J'essaierai, garde.

\- Tu essaieras. Tu ne réussiras pas. On ne change pas les hommes comme toi. »

Javert n'avait plus entendu parler de Vidocq. Il paraissait qu'il s'était échappé. La Garde l'avait rattrapé peu de temps après. La mine renfrognée, Javert se braqua quand on lui parla encore de ce galérien. Peu lui importait, tant qu'il était reconduit au bagne. Rien ne réjouissait plus un garde-chiourme que de voir un réticent partir ramer sur la mer sous les rudes coups de bâton des officiers.

.

Le jeune homme eut cet état d'esprit durant quelques années, et ne connut toujours rien de plus que les galères de Toulon. Ducastre considérait qu'il était temps que Javert augmente de grade. Cela ne lui fut pas permis car la Révolution dont il avait parlé s'étendait de plus en plus au dehors. Finalement, Javert fut appelé par le sergent dans un des quartiers de la Garde. Le jeune garde avait reçu beaucoup de compliments de la part de Ducastre ces derniers temps, qui s'était satisfait d'ô combien son protégé s'était endurci et entraîné. Néanmoins, le regard du sergent semblait moins vif tout d'un coup.

« Javert, tu es un brillant garde. J'attends de toi que tu prennes ma place. Tiens, ton mousquet a trempé dans la boue. Rends-le moi, et je te donne mon mousquet à moi, mon mousquet d'officier. C'est mon offrande.

\- Pourquoi me faites-vous un tel cadeau, monsieur ?

\- Parce que je n'en aurai plus besoin. »

Le jeune homme prit le mousquet des mains de l'officier ; l'arme était décorée de dorures qui tenaient à montrer le rang de leur possesseur. Il se sentait très honoré, mais sa compréhension n'était pas complète. Après avoir salué, le garde fixa simplement Ducastre, qui continua à parler alors.

« Je pars, Javert. On m'a destitué. C'est une mauvaise chose, un coup du destin. Mais cela arrive parfois. Tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur, voire même que tu seras un meilleur officier que moi. Si les hauts hommes ne peuvent faire la loi, tu la feras.

\- Monsieur. C'est une terrible chose que d'être destitué ! Qu'avez-vous enfreint ?

\- J'ai enfreint leurs lois. Leurs, seulement. Leurs lois ne sont pas la justice, la justice n'est pas leurs lois. Si ma vie n'a pas été exemplaire, j'en demande pardon à la justice. Si je suis destitué, c'est bien pour une raison pourtant. Est-ce que leurs lois sont justes ? Peut-être. Mais je les ai appliquées. Sur les autres. Avec rigueur. Elles s'appliquent avec rigueur sur moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas avec moi ?

\- Je pars. Je pars là-bas. Tes patrouilles sur le tour de garde seront solitaires. Je le serai aussi. Mais même une fois qu'on est parti, on n'est jamais tout à fait seul, sous le ciel brûlant ou le ciel de froideur. »

Une expression muette se forma sur le visage de Javert. Oui, là-bas, cet endroit que les galériens connaissaient bien. Cet endroit où les bagnards partaient, pas pour ramer ; cet endroit dont ils ne revenaient jamais. Ducastre était silencieux. Il avait une sorte de sérénité sur son visage. C'était un soldat. Un soldat poétique, certes. Mais un soldat tout de même ; et les soldats étaient directs dans leurs discours, même si cela voulait dire que ce petit qu'il considérait presque comme le sien devait se confronter à la complexité de ce qu'il servait en tant que garde.

« Monsieur… Comment vais-je me tenir à mon rang sans quelqu'un pour m'y tenir justement ?

\- Tu essaieras de mener une vie exemplaire, aussi. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, mon protégé. Tu n'auras qu'à lever la tête lorsque le soleil se sera couché. C'est là que tu trouveras ta réponse. Une vie exemplaire, rien de plus, rien de moins. Sois fier d'être un membre de la Garde. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Tu as plus de chance que les détenus qui ne regardent qu'en bas ; toi, tu peux regarder le ciel. »

Le regard bienveillant, mais vide, de Ducastre sur l'insigne du couvre-chef qu'il avait donné à son protégé était assez pour comprendre que la conversation était finie. Javert salua. Une, deux, trois fois. Il se retourna. Sa gorge lui serrait. Les mots lui manquaient. Il regrettait.

.

Le couperet de la Révolution était tombé. On n'aimait point un Garde qui avait servi à la fois le Roi et la République.

Le sergent Ducastre partit, comme une ombre s'évanouit lorsque la lumière se lève. L'officier Javert resta, les yeux levés là où la lumière était.

Les hauts gradés félicitèrent Javert. Il ne répondait pas. Les compliments ne l'atteignaient pas.

Auparavant, son oreille n'entendait que les paroles de Ducastre qui était sa seule compagnie. Le temps est assassin, il était seul à présent, et il n'entendait plus.

Il ne parla qu'une rare fois. Dans les bénéfices de sa promotion, il demanda à être assigné à la garde de nuit.

.

Ce fut tout.

* * *

L'inspecteur Javert tenait entre ses doigts, bien serrés, de vieux documents de galérien. Pas les siens, bien heureusement. Ceux d'un dénommé Jean Valjean, qui avait à la fois porté les matricules 24601 et 9403. La lecture de ces papiers l'obsédait depuis des jours, des semaines voire des mois. Il ne pouvait pas dévier son regard des peines qui étaient inscrites dessus ; « Vol d'un pain. Tentative de fuite. Récidive. Fausse identité. Renvoi au bagne. »

L'inspecteur avait ses quarante-cinq hivers de passés à présent. Il avait passé de longues années au bagne de Toulon, souvenirs qu'il haïssait pour la plupart. Il avait fini par partir de ce lieu empreint d'injustice malgré sa nature, et s'était trouvé à Montreuil-sur-mer, où la fatalité avait encore frappé avec la rencontre de ce forçat.

A quoi bon ? Une lointaine voix dans l'esprit de Javert lui disait « Les hommes comme ça ne changent pas ». Pourquoi, alors ? Qu'avait-il de si particulier, ce Valjean, pour oser se prétendre meilleur que les autres galériens et que ce Vidocq que Javert avait un jour rencontré ? L'inspecteur ressentait cette confusion qu'il avait toujours eue peur de ressentir. Sa seule peur à vrai dire.

Il avait infligé sa justice aux autres. C'était juste. Il faisait bien. Pouvait-il faire autrement ?

Le galérien avait sa propre notion de justice, qu'il a appliquée à lui, lui, l'inspecteur qui était encore vivant.

Il devait s'appliquer la loi avec la même rigueur. La même rigueur qu'il avait appliquée et vu appliquer.

L'inspecteur reposa sa matraque, et son haut-de-forme sur le rebord du Pont-au-Change, fixant son regard sur les eaux tourmentées de la Seine. Dans une main il serrait entre ses doigts les papiers du forçat, froissés contre la crosse de son mousquet.

.

C'était la sentence de la justice.

La sentence, il l'avait effleurée une fois. Là où les adolescents passionnés s'enflammaient d'amour pour les jeunes demoiselles, là où les enfants se blottissaient dans la chaleur maternelle, Javert avait vu la lame de la guillotine souveraine s'abattre, et il sentait que le couperet lui avait tranché la peau un peu, à lui aussi.

Quand il leva le regard vers le ciel, il ne vit que les nuages sombres qui cachaient les étoiles. Il ne pouvait pas regarder en haut, alors il regarda en bas. Il ne vit pas la boue dans laquelle souffraient les galériens, mais la rivière violente qui frappait avec fracas les roches au pied du pont.

Il ne vit pas, il l'imaginait. Il s'imaginait sombrer dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, et dans ce gouffre empli d'un froid glacial qui le faisait frissonner. Au bout du tunnel obscur, il y a la lumière ; mais il avait un poste dans ce tunnel et il devait s'y tenir. La lumière n'était pas là et elle ne viendrait pas à lui.

Une forme noire s'est dressée dans la pénombre et l'eau retentit avec encore plus d'intensité. La forme noire s'est effacée dans la nuit. La Seine était redevenue calme, et son appétit aussi.

.

L'inspecteur était parti dans les ombres avant que la lumière ne se fasse.

Quand elle s'était faite enfin, il n'y avait plus que les dorures d'un mousquet qui brillaient au petit matin.


End file.
